A World of Chaos
by Toran-Kun- lover aka Sakura
Summary: In a world full of pain a girl tries to survive. Where she thought she found love she only found deception. When she thought she was free she ended up a slave, now she has no choice she must fight not good with summaries
1. Chaos thats what it is

Hey here is my story I hope you like it  
  
~*~*~* Means change of scenes k on with the story  
  
1 The World of Chaos  
  
I was sleeping at the moment. I felt a little uncomfortable; this didn't feel like my bed. I reluctantly opened my eyes. I look up and see Trunks. "Trunks?" I say in a groggy voice. He looks at me with sad eyes and says "Hey your awake," in a shaking voice. I look around me were running somewhere because all I see are buildings flashing past me. I look down and realize that he is carrying me. "Trunks" I ask in a little voice "Where are we and why are you running." Then all of a sudden he skids to a stop. He pulls me closer to his chest burying my head in his GI so I couldn't see why he stopped. "Soooo this is the famous Trunks Briefs, champion of the junior world martial arts tournament and son of the famous Dead prince Vegeta." Said a mocking and evil voice. I shudder I don't like the way this person sounds. Trunks pulls me closer and holds me tighter like I am going to be taken away. I guess the person didn't see me because all they did was tell Trunks that he was the famous Trunks Briefs, champion of the junior world martial arts tournament and son of the famous Dead prince Vegeta. I struggle to get out of his grip. " Trunks huh" I say while trying to see who was talking, " Let me out," I say in a whiney voice. He grips me tighter and pushes my head deeper in his chest. I start to struggle and kick to get out. Still I don't think the other person saw me because it said, " It will be such an honor to kill the second prince of all sayjins." Finally after a few kicks and punches I get out of Trunk's hold. " Jeez Trunk's what was with you any ways." " O I see you brought someone else to die with you." It replied with an evil voice. " Huh who said that" I turn around and see the most ugliest thing I ever saw. I couldn't even make out what it was. It was purple and red, and it looked like there was blood dripping from its mouth. It had sharp fangs that had pieces of flesh hanging from it. " O my gosh Trunks!" I say in a quivering voice. " Who is it?" I ask. " That" he says in a sarcastic voice, " Is not a who but more of a fucking ugly thing." I look at Trunks; I had never ever heard him say things like that. He had always told me never to curse because it was a bad thing. And I never did because I did it for Trunks. I have to admit I liked Trunks more than a big brother. I liked him like my dad liked my mom. I guess you can say I loved him, but I don't think my feelings ran that deep. " What's your name little girl?" asked the creature. " Why should I tell a freak like you!" I yelled. I look at Trunks to see what his reaction would be. I turn my head around toward him, I smile but he doesn't smile back. " Don't ever do that again." He said in an angry voice, " Never ever talk that way to him got it." He growled. I was scared, Trunks had never actually growled at me. I stood there, shock written all over my face. I didn't know what to think. I feel tears threatening to spill over my eyes. Realizing what he just did and pulls me into a hug. " shhh shh it's ok, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, it's just I don't want you getting hurt ok." " But trunks, we can beat him easily." " He is soo weak." " Don't say that he is stronger than you think." " HEY YOU PATHETIC WEAKLINGS GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU." " ESPECIALLY THAT GAY PURPLE HAIRED FREAK." " How dare you! No one makes fun of Trunks." I start to charge up, than I run at the enemy with pretty fast speed. I appear in front of him than faze out behind him. I do a swift roundhouse kick to his mid-back. He flies forward and hits a building. I laugh and turn towards Trunks. He was staring at the building with his mouth wide open. " See trunks I told you we could beat him." He turns towards me his eyes alight with fire. " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM AND WHAT DO YOU DO YOU ATTACK." " NO HE IS JUST GOING TO KILL YOU." " WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING." He yelled. I just stared at him; he had never ever cursed at me my whole life. I mean I could handle the growling but this was too much. I couldn't handle it. I mean I didn't know what was going on, I am in the middle of some beat up city and this creature tries to kill me and trunks. I scream " FINE THEN I'LL JUST LEAVE YOU ALONE TO DO WHAT YOU PLEASE." I start to run away, my blonde hair flowing freely behind me. I had taken them out of my pigtails when I woke up. (Do you know who this is now? You should it is soo obvious, It's marron.) I let the tears run down my cheeks not bothering to wipe them away, cause I knew Trunks was not following me he was just standing there. I didn't care where I went I just had to get away. Then all of a sudden I was hit from behind, right in my head. I scream a blood- curling scream, for I had never felt this much pain in my life, not even from Grampa goku or Veggie-chan. (Hahaha I can't believe all you guys thought it were marron, yeah right like marron knows how to fight. Now do you guys no who it is? NO DUH ITS PAN.) I fly forwards into a building, ii try to get up but something is holding me down, and I look up and see the monster with his foot on my back. I scream " Trunks help me!!!" Than all of a sudden the monster flies off of me. I look around and see trunks in his super sayjin state. I runs over to me and picks me up. I try to stand up on my own but it proved fatal. I start to fall but trunks catches me. Than he starts to fly really fast. We land in an open field. Than he opens up a capsule. Inside of the capsule was a time machine. I look at him between my half-awakened state, and give him a small smile. Then he picks me up and puts me into the machine. I look around; it seems there is only room for one person. " Trunks what are you doing how are you going to fit?" " I'm not going panny, I will stay here and avenge our family." " What!!, trunks you can't what am I to do when I get in the past." " Pan- chan you are not going into the past I am sending you to a different dimension, where you will be safe." " What no you can't how will I see you again." P-chan be brave I will find you, don't worry." Then he takes my hand and slips on a blood red ring with the sign of plant Vegeta on it. " As long as you keep the ring on I will be able to find you. But if the ring turns blue, than you know I am dead. But if it turns purple it means I am coming for you and I am very close. Than all of a sudden a loud noise was heard. " AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING BASTARD." Trunks turns around to see the monster, he growls at him. Then turns back to me and says " always remember who you are pan, you came form a great race, and have powers beyond reality, never give up hope." I start to cry " Trunks why are you: sob: leaving me: hiccup: I can't do this on my own" " I must little one good bye." And with that he closed the ship. And with that everything went black.  
  
Well how did you like it good bad ok, please review and let me no flames are welcomed, and whatever just review. Well JA NE for now will be updating soon 


	2. My handsome Savior

Hey everyone I'm back I hope you enjoyed this chappy, If it seemed rushed, sorry it was mothers day u no. Well NE ways one with the show. O I forgot this is a cross over Sailor Moon/ DBZ  
  
~~~~ Means someone's thought  
  
1 A World Of Chaos  
  
1.1 By Toran-kun lover  
  
1.1.1 Pan's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Umm where am I?" " I feel like I just got hit with vegeta's big bang attack." I get up and look around, where am I; trunk's machine couldn't have worked. I walk around for a bit, the place where I am is very pale. I capsulize the machine and start to fly around, searching for a ki any ki to tell me I wasn't alone. I can't senses anything, I sit down. ~~~ Trunks why did you leave me, I don't want to be all-alone. ~~~ " Oww" I look down at the ring it's changing colors, it looks like a mix of purple and blue. " PURPLE Its PURPLE!" That means he's comin for me. I failed to notice that it was more blue than purple. I get up and fly around. Than suddenly, I skid to a stop. I felt a ki I fly towards it. When I reach the area where the ki was located I found myself in a forest. I slowly descend towards the ki. I find myself by a crystal clear lake. It was a blue like Trunk's eyes. " Trunks" I sigh. " Hello who's there" I spin around, looking for the owner of the voice. But i moved to fast and I was still hurt from my injury, i start to fall into the lake, disturbing whatever may lie beneath. " Who is out there, who ever it is show yourself." " I no someone is there don't make me have to attack." I try to get up but I can't, I had used up all my ki flying. ~~~I start to fall deeper into the water I struggle to breathe; I am losing oxygen. I look where I am, I see the water surrounding me, suffocating me from the rest of the world. It looks peaceful down hear almost like time has stopped. I could see the seaweed tangled around my body holding me down stopping me from breathing. My lungs feel like they'll burst, I don't know what to do I guess it will all end this way huh. I'm sorry Trunk's I didn't mean to fail you like this but I just can't hold on. I start to fall into endless darkness when I feel someone pick me up. I feel solid ground beneath me, than someone's lips upon mine. Their soft yet gentle willing me to breathe, I choke, and violently sit up. I feel strong arms holding me, lightly patting me on the back trying to get the rest of the water out of my lungs. My eyes start to focus; right now all I see is a bunch of colors mixed into one blur. Finally I can see. I look around trying to find what happened and who saved me. I turn and find myself staring into dark blue eye, darker then midnight. I start to stand but fall. I am still too weak. My savior catches me before I touch the ground. I finally see his whole face. Perfectly tan skin, dark midnight black hair, and a very well developed face, nose is perfect. His hair frames his face like a dark angel. I try to speak but he silences me with a firm but silky finger on my lips. " Shh don't talk your to weak, you don't have enough strength." ~~~ I try to tell him I am not weak but I just can't. ~~~ He picks me up and starts to run then all of a sudden where flying. With the little strength I have left I say, " What is your name?" And he replies with the sweetest voice I had ever heard, " My name is Darien." And then I black out, my last thoughts were ~~~ man is he one hot guy. ~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Well how did you like it good I hope soo I am really trying this is my second fic please read my other one DIFFICULT LOVE I think its pretty good.  
  
P  
  
L  
  
E  
  
A  
  
S  
  
E  
  
  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
  
  
Thanks love Toran-kun lover next chappy up soon. 


	3. hey read this

Hey everyone this is not a chapter. I just wanted to let you know that I may not be updating for a bit cause I have sol, Stan 9, and an algebra diagnostic test. That's a lot huh. NE ways I got to study cause math aint my best subject. I will try to update difficult love but I just don't know what to write next. I have a terrible case of writers block, not too mention I lost the story so I got to start all over. Well I hope you guys enjoy my stories also I do take request, just tell me what type of story u want and I'll write it cause I work to please lol well Ja NE. 


	4. Hey really sorry

Hey you guys I am really sorry that I didn't update but I have a terrible case of writers block and that my cus is take in SAT practice quiz on the internet and she won't let me on. Well if you have ne Ideas of what I should write about in the next chapter let me no me Email is Lonelysakura8@msn.com well BB 


	5. The Prince of all Bastards

Hey everyone I am back and here too write. Sorry if the chappy is short but I am sick. Yes can u believe it I'm sick and summer is almost here?  
  
Disclaimers I own dbz so don't sue if you do my Toran-kun will hunt you down hehehe  
  
All the characters from now on are in the other dimension, which is the opposite from the real dbz world  
  
OH yeah Pan is 12 turning 13 years old ok.  
  
World of Chaos  
  
Pan's Pov ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* " Umm where am I?" I feel like I just got hit in the head again. " Look she's waking up, hurry get the serum before she is fully awake." I hear someone say. I struggle to get up get away from where ever I am. I feel someone pull me down and strap me down on to a table, I punch and kick and scream with all my might trying to get away. I finally am able too see and I realize I am in a medical wing. I get up and run as fast as I can. I turn a sharp corner and run into someone. " Oomph" I hear someone say as I fall on top of the person. All of a sudden I hear peoples gasp all around me. I try to get up but I was stuck, the more I struggled the more I got stuck. I heard people murmuring saying  
  
" Look at her, or what is she doing?" Or even worst " What is that little bitch doing." I struggle even more, to the dislikes of the person I am on. " Could you please stop moving you are I'm getting even more tangled up." Says a voice. " O umm sorry." I stop moving and wait to see what will happen.  
  
All of a sudden I feel my self being picked up by something. They pick my up by the back of my collar and sling me to the right. I felt like I was going to be sick. I decided it was time for me to get down. I do a back flip and punch the person in the face sending the person flying through a window. I hear people saying " She just knocked out one of the king's strongest Guards." I look around wondering where I am. All of a sudden I feel someone's hand on my shoulder, I turn around and get in a fighting position like the one-grampa goku taught me. " Calm down little one there is nothing to be worried about." Said the person. I start to study the person standing in front of me. It was a female and was very pretty. She had blue hair up in pigtails, but they were in the shape of meatballs. She was roughly 5'4 or something like that. She wore a white flowing gown that pooled around her feet in an elegant way. She had Clear Blue eyes, just like Trunks. I look at the ring and realize that it is turning blue. " Trunk" I croak as I feel the tears threating to fall out from my eyes. I fall to the ground no longer caring if anyone sees me. I missed my family and friends. And especially Trunk. I try to stand up but I can't. Another sob escapes my mouth, as I start to shake from the tears. All of a sudden I feel someone pick me up and rock me back and fourth the way my mom used to. I stop crying and slowly start to hiccup. " Hiccup: Hiccup." I slowly stop hiccuping and relax. " Darien please take this girl to one of the guest rooms near yours ok." Says the lady. " Yes your highness." Replies Darien.  
  
Then he picks me up and starts to carry me somewhere. " Darien where are we going?" I ask. " I am taking you to your room so you can get out of those dirty filthy clothes." He replied " What my clothes are not filthy there super clean I wash them at least every 2 weeks." I say in a slightly irritated voice. " Well now we don't have to get all grumpy, but it's true your clothes are a mess, and you look like a total idiot with the clothes your wearing." He said. " I guess your right I do look kinda shabby hehe." Then all of a sudden Darien stops and puts me down. He opens up this gorgeous hazelnut old fashion doors. He leads me into the room and points to a door. " That is your bedroom you can explore your room if you'd like. My room is across the hall, if you need anything just let me know ok?" " Ok thanks Darien you've really helped me get situated here." " I don't know what I would do with out you" I say in a sincere voice. " Your welcome, o and by the way when you finish exploring come get me and I'll show you my friends." He says " O kewl so there are more kids our age?" I ask " Well yeah if there wasn't any I wouldn't live here." He says while laughing. Then he leaves.  
  
I start to explore my room; it's very pretty. The walls are painted a dark shade of purple mixed with a light shade of blue. It's absolutely incredible. The windows have an awesome view of the sea. The windows are very large, and the main one has a white balcony attached to it. I take a step outside onto the balcony. I gasp the view is amazing. Surrounding the rail of the balcony are blue and purple roses. I walk over to one of the roses and realize that the colors are swirled together. " Knock Knock" I hear someone say " Come in Darien I know it's you" I say with a slight hint of laughter in my voice. " Aww man how did you know?" he says with fake hurt. " Well I could tell by your Ki it sticks out." " Oh well I came here to tell you that there is a ball/ party in the palace today and the king wants you to come Pan." " I.. don't know maybe I shouldn't." I say " You have to it's a great honor to be invited by the king himself." " Ok I'll go but I don't have a dress to wear." " O there is one in the closet you can pick anyone you like." He says. " Well how will I know where the ballroom is?" I ask " The King has already assigned you an escort." Ok " And be ready By 6:00 p.m. alright it would be very embarrassing if you came late." " But I thought you said my escort would pick me up." I say slightly confused " He will but be ready at 5:45 cause that's when he will arrive" " well got to go you better get ready it's 5:00" Darien then turns to leave he walks out the door looks behind and winks at me while closing the door. I laugh he so funny. Well I better get ready.  
  
I head over to the closet; I open up the door. I gasp I had know idea this was a walk in closet. I walk over to the section that has a couple of dresses in it. I start to look through them when I see this absolutely gorgeous dress. (I am not very good at describing clothes but I'll try.) The dress had a tube top. It was purple with blue swirls on it. It had slivery little glitter stars on it too. The bottom of the dress was at least knee-length. It too was purple with blue swirls. It had two slits up the side to at least mid-thigh. In the front of the bottom part of the dress was a blue dragon that looked a lot like the Shenlong of the Earth's dragonballs. I pull it out and hold it up in front of the mirror. I spin around in it. I just have to wear it. I look at my watch and realize it's 5:30. " O my gosh I have 15 min. to do my hair take a shower and but on the dress." I run in the shower and start the water. I quickly strip out of my clothes and run in the shower. I step in the hot steamy water and sigh. I haven't felt this good since I came here. I start to soap myself up with a raspberry smelling soap. I lather up my sponge and run it all over my body. My arms, legs thighs, chest, and other parts of my body. I rinse of the soap and dry myself with my ki cause I don't have enough time to towel dry myself.  
  
I grab some hair gel that was placed conveniently on the shelf of the bathroom sink; I grab the curling iron, which was right next to the gel. I squirt some in my hands and run it through my hair. Once the gel was in my hair I grab the curling iron and start to curl my hair. I decide to do spiral curls so I start to work. Once I was done I piled all of my hair on the top of my head and took out two crystal blue chopsticks. There now all I have to do is put my dress on. I walk over to my bed and pick up the dress. I put it on and run over to my vanity set. I quickly apply my make- up on. I didn't put too much on just enough to make it look natural. I start to walk to the door when I realize I didn't have any shoes. I run to the closet and search for some shoes. I look at my watch and realize it's 5:45 "Kuso" I yell in frustration. I get up and turn around when I feel myself stumble over something. I look down and find the perfect sandals. (I am tired of describing clothes the shoes are blue and purple k.) All of a sudden I hear a knock on the door. I race to it and open it up. I look outside and see a fairly hot guy. " Hi my name is Ran-shan and I'll be escorting you to the ball." He says " Well I am Pan nice too meet you." I say He smiles at me you know that creepy psycho smile I shiver, this guy is really weird. " Nice to meet you" he says " Well come on lets go or we'll be late." He grabs my hand and places it on is arm. Then he snakes his arm around my waist. I squirm around uncomfortably. What seems like hours is only minutes as we walk around in the maze also known as the palace. He leads me to a Very tall wooden door. " Well here we go," he says. Then he opens up the doors.  
  
All of a sudden I feel as though everybody was looking at me. I start to walk down the long rows of stairs to get too the floor. I hear people whispering thanxs to my sayjin hearing. " Wow look at her, she is gorgeous," or maybe like " Isn't that the dress that queen Serenity wore?" " Yeah wasn't she the only person that ever looked good in that dress?" " Yeah she was." This was just some of the things I heard while I was walking down the stairs. All of a sudden I feel Ran-shan stop, he takes his arm off of my waist and I see him bow down. I look in front of him and see a man that looked at least 30 years old. He had black hair that stood up in flames and deep onyx eyes, which seemed like space. He was pretty short and had on a red cape with the sign of Planet Vegeta on it and a crescent moon. Then I feel someone take my hand. I look up and see it is that man. Then I hear Ran-shan's voice. " Hello my King it is a pleasure to meet you, how may I help you?" " Well I would like to escort this stunning young lady down to the throne."  
  
(Yeah I know Veggie is a lot softer then normal.) " Certainly your highness, as you wish." Then I feel myself being handed over like some piece of meat. " Excuse me I don't mean to be rude but could you not handle me like I am some piece of meat MAYBE." I say in an irritated voice. " Why I ought to blow you up for such Disrespect to the king of this planet also I am Prince Vegeta of the Sayjins." He says proudly. I start to laugh " please you can't be Vegeta." I say while laughing. " And why the HELL can't I?" " Well first of all the real Vegeta is much taller not shorter, second he never ever compliments anybody not even his own wife Bulma. Then his hair is much taller and he is way younger than you are. You look like you 30, while Vegeta is at least 20" I say while laughing even harder. I look towards the imposter also known as Vegeta, I see his face turning red and he is starting to power up. Then this guy says, " Well the Vegeta your talking about is a big old asshole has no life, won't ever be loved, a weak, conceited, hope he dies in hell, arrogant fake prince of probably the most stupidest race ever." Says the man. That did it no one ever made fun of my grampa Vegeta. " Why you pompous jerk, why don't you go FUCK a cow and stop trashing someone who seems to be way better and stronger than you'll ever be." " I have had enough I will finish you off right now." " Yeah I'd liked to see you try," I say in a challenging voice. At the same time we both say " FINAL FLASH ATTACK" except I had my own twist to it I keep saying " KAHMAMEHAMAHA, BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!" I shoot my attack right at this so- called Vegeta and he shoots his at me. At first it seems like he will win but then I used the trick my grampa Goku taught me. " Instant Transmission." All of a sudden I appear behind this guy and shoot him right in the back. I see him fall to the ground. I slowly float down to the ground in a Vegeta like pose.  
  
He looks at me I give him Vegeta's trademark smirk. The man slowly picks himself off of the ground and laughs. He then says " Girl I really did train you well ne?" he says while laughing.  
  
" What are you talking about old man." I say in an angry voice. I hear people gasp and say " how dare she disrespect the king."  
  
" Did you forget your in a different dimension, my other self must have trained you well, now come on I want you to meet my wife."  
  
" O. k.. Whatever" I start to follow the man and then it clicks  
  
" Oo I get it now, hurry I wanna say hi to Bulma." I gracefully run over to Bulma.  
  
" Bulma how are you?" I say out of breath  
  
" I'm fine thanks for asking and how about you?" she replies.  
  
" Well first off you don't have top be so formal, it's me Pan." " Can I see my other self that's in this dimension?" I ask.  
  
" Well who are your parents?"  
  
" My parents are Son Gohan and Son Videl," I say proudly. I hear people gasp and mummer.  
  
" You mean to tell me your Gohan's daughter?" she says in utter disbelief.  
  
" Yeah so what." I say slightly confused.  
  
" No way they would have told me if they had a child." All of a Sudden I hear someone say,  
  
" What are you talking about Bulma I didn't have a child." I turn around and see my mom.  
  
" Mom I thought you had died" I say while running to her. I get to my mom and give her a great big hug; I start to cry.  
  
" Mom: sob: trunks said you were killed by that monster."  
  
" Umm dear I don't know what you're talking about but I am not your mother." Says Videl  
  
" Yeah and could you stop telling lies about me" I hear someone say. I stop crying and I start to register that voice. The way that person sounded was just like... Like Trunks. I turn around and sure enough Trunks was standing a few feet away from me.  
  
" Trunks o my gosh it's really you" I say above a whisper.  
  
" Yeah that's me so what?" I run towards him and leap into his arms. I hang on to his neck and cry on his shoulder. I hear him say something like get this freak off of him but I thought it was my imagination. I hear Bulma say comfort her. I feel him slowly rock me back and forth. I feel my tears start to subside. I slowly run my hand through is hair. I sigh I missed the feeling of his silky hair. (By the way it has been 3 months.) I feel him tense up; I slowly start to entwine my fingers in his hair. He slowly relaxes and even lets out a little purr. I jump out of his arms, when I remembered this isn't the Trunks of my timeline. I slowly look up at him with tears in my eyes. " Why are you crying girl?" says M.Trunks.  
  
" I.. I miss the real Trunks." I say while shaking lightly. I hear him say  
  
" I may not be the Trunk from your dimension but as sure as hell is hot I know I am glad I am not your Trunks cause who would want to be with a wench like you." " And why are you here you should be in the slave quarters cause that's were you belong." He says. " O and one more thing" he says in a mean voice  
  
" What?" I say slightly confused.  
  
" This" then he grabs a glass of wine and tosses it all over my dress. I growl how dare he,  
  
"How dare you ruin my dress I worked hard on my outfit, and what did I do to you" I say getting angry. I felt my ki start to rise. " NOTHING" I yell " I DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TOO YOU." I scream while going Super sayjin in front of everyone. " And how DARE YOU CALL ME A WENCH, I DON'T CARE IF YOUR THE PRINCE OF THE UNIVERSE YOU'RE A BASTARD!!!" I stop yelling and see that everyone is in shock. " What never seen a girl Super Sayjin. O and something else bet you've never seen a ¼ girl SSJ huh no you haven't."  
  
" How did.. Did.. You.. Become a super sayjin," says a stuttering Trunk.  
  
" Well that soo called bastard you called back there umm who was it again, O yeah my Trunk, and the two greatest martial arts teachers in the world, Not counting my dad." I say in a sarcastic voice.  
  
" Yeah well who no one is stronger than me." He says too proudly for my liking.  
  
" Well first of my Trunks taught me how to go SS1. Then my dad taught me how to use my anger to go SS2, then grampa Goku taught me how to go SS3. And Grampa Veggie-chan taught me how to go to SS4, but normally when I get that high I pass out. But that's only when I am under 50 times earth's gravity." I bluffed  
  
" No way that's not possible no one can get that high except for Goku and my dad not even I can go that high."  
  
" Well looks like your beaten by a girl." I say smugly  
  
" Fine prove it, lets go to the gravity chamber right now and have a fight." He says  
  
" Why should I what's in it for me?" I ask  
  
" O I see your just chicken you can't go all the way too SS4 that's why you won't battle me, but incase you're wondering here is the deal. If I win you become a concubine and a slave." He says  
  
" O so you do like my body huh," I say with a wink. " Ne ways if I win which I will then you don't make fun of me, try to get too know me, and be my slave for 2 years." I reply.  
  
" No way unfair terms." M.Trunks says.  
  
" O I guess you don't think their fair cause I'll beat you. Cause if you thought you would win then you wouldn't care about the terms of the bet." I say proudly.  
  
" Fine you and me in the GR. in five minutes or else." He says  
  
" Your on." I say. I walk out of the room, but not before I turn around and drag Darien out with me.  
  
Back at the ballroom ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Vegeta do you think they will give me grandbabies?" says Bulma  
  
" I don't know women they are a lot like us when we were young." All of a sudden Bulma pulls out a frying pan and whaps Vegeta on the head.  
  
" What the hell did you do that for Bulma" yells Vegeta " For calling me women." She replies.  
  
Hey can u believe it this was nine pages yeah.  
  
Well that's it for now hope you like it please review thanks Blonde-e you've helped me with the story.  
  
Next chapter  
  
" The Fight"  
  
Preview ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" I get in fighting position waiting for the kick to hit me. All of a sudden I feel myself being pushed into the ground." I think my head is going to explode!! Help. 


	6. THe sexy Fight

Hey everyone I am back I am sooo sorry I took so long but my computer is being a Jack A** and wont connect me to the Internet. O well here is the chappy.  
  
World Of Chaos  
  
By, Toran-kun  
  
  
  
Pan's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I storm out of the ballroom while dragging Darien out with me. I whisper to him. " How high can the prince really go?" " SSJ3 I think." He says " Are you serious I can only go up to SSJ2." I reply " What you told everyone you could go up too SSJ4." He says angrily. " I no I was only bluffing I can only go up to SSJ2." " What was that wench." I hear someone growl, " You can only go up to SSJ2?" says M.Trunks. " No I said I only have to go to SSJ2 to beat you, you pathetic Sayjin." " What was that slave?" he replies hoarsely. " For your information your royal pain in the ass I am not a slave yet, nor will I ever be." I reply hotly. " You wish now get your ass in to the GR. right now." He says. " Fine lets go Darien." I say. As we walk towards the gravity room I see people run in the doors. " What are these people doing here?" I say. " There here to watch the fight no duh." He answers a little too rudely for my liking. " WHAT you never said anyone was going to watch I always do bad when people watch." I say nervously. " Well obviously your stupid sensei didn't teach you how to fight because it wouldn't matter who you fought in front of bitch." He growls. " Why are you so mean to me I just met you, and I am sorry I cried all over you but I have gone through a lot since I got here ok." I say in a whisper. " Well one reason is what kind of sayjin has blonde hair?" " O I dyed it for this play we had to do at school but I never got to be in it." I say trying to hold back the tears. " And another thing your so weak crying over stupid stuff like that everyone dies." He replies. " You jerk I bet you never had anyone close to you give up their life for you, I mean who would." I say " Someone I loved a lot gave up their life for me and every day I have to live with knowing that if it wasn't for me he would still be alive." " Whatever let's go fight, I am ready to pound you." " Why you arrogant jerk I hate you." I storm past him while elbowing him in the ribs. I hear him say you bitch but I don't care. I walk into the room and look around. I laugh this is the gravity room. It was a big dome shape. It had a bunch of computers in the way that could be easily destroyed if we weren't careful. There were stands and risers everywhere. There where glass statues and junk that would definitely cause some problems. Then there were smashed pieces of robots and glass everywhere. Some places where burnt up. All of a sudden I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. It was Bulma. " I am sorry bout the mess veggie was in here before the ball and had a bit of an accident." She says. " It wasn't an accident woman this machine can't handle anything, with all this junk in the way I can't train properly." He says angrily. " Well excuse me I don't have time to fix this and change this I am busy to you no.," she yells back. " It's ok Bulma I think we should use my GR. It's a little bit neater." I say kindly. " What you have a GR." M.Trunks says. " Yeah I made it myself with Bulma's help of course." I reply. I reach in my pocket and find the capsule containing the GR. I throw it on the ground and wait then all of a sudden a poof was heard and the whole room was transformed. It now had a section where the people could be safe and there were no computers around. The only thing there was, was a floating keypad. Miri went over to it and said. " This operates the machine?" " Yep that keypad will start up the machine." I reply " but you can't open it though, it won't allow you." " Yeah right I'll get in." then he walks up to the pad "please say password" said the computer. "Umm I am the best." He says " Incorrect, please try again." It replies. " Get out of the way your stupider then I thought." I push him out of the way. " Please say password." " Password." Access granted, state name and DOB (date of birth.) " Pan son 8/3/89, and fave color is purple." Access granted welcome Pan would you like to continue your training mission our continue on level 10?" " No thanks jeeves I have a partner today and I will be sparring against him." " Him I don't think your father will approve fighting against a him." Says jeeves. " Don't worry jeeves my parents are dead." I reply " O I am terribly sorry Miss pan." He says " That's ok lets set it up in the waterfall arena, except instead of it being sunny lets make it raining with level 10 androids. Ok?" " Yes Miss Son, arena all set." Then all of a sudden the whole roomed change. Instead of being in a room they were on a cliff with a waterfall under them. There was rain everywhere and lots of people with high ki as high as some of the sayjins watching. " Thanks jeeves, battle arena began." " Yes Miss." Jeeves replies. I turn towards Miri and I see him say, " What is this?" " This is the new and improved GR. It comes up with battle situations to fight in and against an opponent, we fight here and now began." I charge towards him and faze out behind me, he obviously sensed me because he ducked and did a spin kick upwards. I blocked it with me knee and did a back flip I slipped and fell; I jumped up just in time to dodge his kick aimed for my head. I punch him in the face then fade out behind him and elbow him in the neck. I see him falter. I lunge towards him and grab him around the neck. As I do that I see my ring it's turning purple. I gasp and chuckle completely forgetting that I was in battle and I held Miri in a death grip. Slowly my hands began to loosen up and then they were pried open. I blink and see a punch headed right for my face. Before I can duck it hits me right in my nose. I stumble back and glare at him. " Never lose focus of you goal." He says. Then he charges up a ki attack and fires it. I hit it back and then I feel pain connect with my neck, I ignore it. I spin around and grab his hands and bring his head in front of me and slam my head into his. Then I take the opportunity to fire a ki blast in his stomach. I stop my assault when I sense one of the droids. I turn around just in time to hold Miri up in time to make him take the blast for me. I drop him to the floor. I walk over to kick him when I feel myself being pushed down on the ground. I look up and see Mire's boot on my head. He applies more pressure on my head, I try to muffle my screams but I failed. I scream in agony as I hear a bone-sickening crunch. I feel my head getting dizzy, if I don't get out of this he will completely crush me. I wait for a second and then roll over and grab his foot while I roll dragging him down with me. We roll around each trying to get the upper hand. He manages to get on top of me and starts to punch me. I need to get him off me. I get one punch in at him while he is powering up. I jump and power up to SSJ2, my max. I breathe raggedly since I transformed so fast. I run to the waterfall, I hear Miri scream and feel that his power has increase 20 folds. I run and look around trying to find out were to go. I only see one thing down. I jump over the edge and dive down into the water. I land smoothly and quietly in the movie. I realize its warm. I see a yellow flame looking over the cliff and then I see nothing. I dive underwater and try to find a cave or something. I look up and see Miri looking down at me I feel him pick me up and throw me against the ground. I feel my power draining I had never stayed in SSJ2 this long. I can't hold it any longer. I fall out of SSJ2. I lay gasping on the ground. All of a sudden I feel someone caressing my cheek. The hands feel so silky soft and so gentle. I lean into the embrace. Then I feel someone trace my face. Then someone gently press their mouth on mine. I gasp but it feels weird I have never been kissed before. I don't know who it is I open my eyes and see Miri. I gasp and struggle. Then I feel something warm against the skin on my neck. I look and see a ki ball that could instantly kill me. I gasp 


End file.
